M'Quve
is a character in Mobile Suit Gundam. During the One Year War, the decadent and amoral M'quve was the commander of a huge mining operation in Zeon-occupied Eastern Europe, which extracted vital mineral resources to feed Zeon's war machine. He reported directly to Kycilia Zabi, taking great pains to conceal the scope of his operation from the other members of the Zabi family. He piloted the YMS-15 Gyan and MAX-03 Adzam GundamOfficial :: Universal Century :: Mobile Suit Gundam :: Characters :: M'quve (Archived). Personality & Character M'Quve embodies the aristocratic spirit of Zeon. Aloof, calculating and self-confident, he has a predilection for ancient artifacts, such as ceramic vases and bells. While fond of traps and schemes, M'Quve is nonetheless fully willing to put himself in personal danger when necessary. M'Quve plays an important role as a subordinate of Kycilia Zabi. Many of Kycilia's actions seem to be clandestine, and in similar fashion she appoints M'Quve to control Odessa without the knowledge of her siblings or father. M'Quve's actions are largely self-motivated and it is implied that he is hoarding a certain amount of the spoils of Odessa. However, he is very loyal to Kycilia and constantly seeks to gain her favor. History M'Quve is a commander in the Zeon forces, eventually rising to the rank of captain. At some point in time he became a chief subordinate under Kycilia Zabi and began running operations for her directly. M'Quve commands a mining operation at Odessa under her direct authority. When the White Base threatens this operation, he attempts to set up a multifaceted trap in order to stop them. Around this time Ramba Ral's forces have been engaging the White Base. Dozle Zabi orders M'Quve to send three Doms to Ramba Ral to support him, but fearing the discovery of the mining base that even Dozle and Gihren are unaware of, he lies to Ramba Ral and claims that the Dom's transport was destroyed during reentry. Following this, disgruntled by the White Base and Gundam's repeated attacks against mines under his control, M'Quve has his forces engage the White Base on repeated occasions trying to draw them into a trap and slow their advance. He also has the traitorous Federation General Elran attempt to slow the Federation's Operation Odessa. M'Quve shows his teeth when he chastises Gaia and Ortega for taking time to honor the death of their comrade Mash and their subsequent refusal to follow exact orders. As Operation Odessa looms, M'Quve goes so far as to tell General Elran to sabotage his forces' advance so that he will only have General Revil to contend with. However, this attempt is thwarted when Amuro Ray reveals General Elran to be a traitor. As M'Quve's forces are overwhelmed, he threatens to launch a nuclear missile in order to destroy the forces which have boxed him in, despite the fact that such an act is in violation of the Antarctic Treaty. He is not bluffing; he fires the nuke, however, Amuro and Gundam manage to safely dispose of it. M'Quve arrogantly retreats to space, noting that with the resources that have already been collected "Zeon can fight for another ten years if necessary!" During the Battle of Solomon, M'Quve is on the moon. He launches with a fleet from Granada and under heavy pressure from his subordinates he reluctantly consents to bring in the escape capsules from Solomon which contain its women and children, most notably Mineva and Zenna Zabi. M'Quve's final actions in the Mobile Suit Gundam television series come at Texas Colony. Here his Chivvay engages the White Base while he plans a trap to destroy the Gundam. He lures it into a position in Texas Colony with heavy dust storms which he has mined with explosives. The Gundam survives this. Then, while still overwhelmed by the dust and explosions, he attacks using his Gyan's shield missiles. In the end he charges into combat with his beam saber against Amuro. He fights valiantly, but is ultimately slain, his last words reflecting his wish that a certain valuable vase he had been obsessed with makes it into Kycilia's hands. Mobile Suit Gundam Films and other Media M'Quve is one of the few characters whose story was altered significantly in the Mobile Suit Gundam films. In the films, while his character is portrayed essentially the same, it does not expose the more negative sides of his character prominently. He is never shown as hiding Odessa actively, nor of betraying Ramba Ral by refusing to send him Doms. General Elran is not mentioned to be a traitor, nor in his employ. Odessa is not shown at any length, because the White Base does not participate. M'Quve's traps aren't shown and he is not shown as launching a nuclear missile. Later in the story, when the White Base arrives at Texas Colony, M'Quve does not attack the Gundam at all, hence he is not killed and is never have been implied to have died by the end of the films. His last appearances in the films are on the bridge of Kycilia's Zanzibar in the background at points well after he should have died. Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet According to the manga Char's Deleted Affair, M'Quve survived A Baoa Qu, then he and Char launched to defend the escaping Gwazine, carrying Zenna and Mineva Zabi. M'Quve is killed when a beam blast from a Magellan-class cruiser destroys his Gyan. Gallery Mquve1.gif|M'Quve in military uniform Mquve2.gif|M'Quve in pilot suit File:M'Quve.jpg File:M'Quve-2.jpg gundamep37c.jpg|M'Quve with his favorite antique MQuveKycilla1.png|M'Quve and Kycilia Zabi piloting the MAX-03 Adzam. CDA01-008.jpg|M'Quve as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Tony Takezaki Illustration M'quve.jpg|Tony Takezaki Illustration Notes & Trivia *In numerous games, such as Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (as well as on the former GundamOfficial website) , M'Quve is ranked as Captain instead of Colonel. This is due to the English dubs of Gundam consistently using western naval ranks (in which Captain is an O-5 rank and equivalent to an army Colonel) instead of army ranks. *His English voice actor, Michael Benyaer, is incorrectly credited under the name Michael Benyear. *M'Quve's death does not occur in the Mobile Suit Gundam compilation movies, because Yoshiyuki Tomino thought they weren't "major enough". References ja:マ・クベ Category:Deceased